Femto
This article is about the AI boss form only. For information regarding his playable form, please see Griffith. Femto (フェムト. Femuto), in BERSERK and the Band of the Hawk, is the last boss of the Golden Age chapter in Story Mode and the last boss of floor 100 in Eclipse Mode. Story Mode Femto unleashes purple gas on the field which slowly drains the player character's health. He has the following attacks: *Pounds the ground to create a dark circle. It stuns and teleports whoever is hit by it further away from Femto. Temporarily invincible at the start of the animation. *Shoots a gaseous sphere which slowly tracks his enemy's movements. It downs and slows anyone who is hit by it. *Flaps his wings to create a tornado. It blows away whoever is hit by it to be further away from Femto. *Generates three large floating circles of energy to stun and poison whoever is hit by them. They project from his front and move slowly outwards. *On lower health, he increases the pace of his projectiles and conjures a whirlwind to protect himself. Eclipse Mode Femto has two life bars. He retains most of his previous attacks with a significant attack boost and a more aggressive AI. He gains some new attack patterns. *Whips his wings for a four-hit melee combo. *Slashes the air with both his wings to blast the player character away. *Raises his hand upward for a counter. If the player character hits him at this time, they'll be blown away by an invisible force. *Shoots a fan of gaseous spheres in front of him as he reaches lower health. *Teleports or glides away from the player character on lower health. Strategies Femto is about keep-away and stun-locking. This can be deadly on Eclipse Mode since he will quickly take advantage of any stunned character. Many of his projectiles are unblockable so stay on the move and try to close the distance. Block or evade his melee attacks since they are when Femto is the most vulnerable. Chop away at his health with patience and persistence, and he'll go down. Story Mode Femto can't be beaten since the stage ends before his health runs out. ;General Tips *Evade or guard as many attacks as possible. Try to cancel combos the moment he gains invincibility. *Equip the accessories with the highest Skill levels as possible. *Killer Techniques are always useful. Use them wisely. *Properly timed throws can cancel Femto's actions and negate some of his projectiles. *Counters can deal major damage to Femto, but they are riskier when he is on lower health. *Projectile sub-weapons are still effective against him. It's possible to stun-lock him with certain types. *Ride a horse to avoid the dimensional distortions in Eclipse Mode. Femto will try to force a dismount by summoning portals to suck the horse. Use this chance to find an opening in his AI. Facing him atop a horse is the easiest way to defeat him with Casca and Schierke. *For people who have too much trouble, the easiest method for defeating any boss in Eclipse Mode with any character is riding Skull Knight's horse and using items that automatically restore the Berserk Mode gauges. Ride around while evading his attacks; initiate Berserk Mode and perform a Killer Technique; repeat. Category: Berserk Bosses Category:Berserk Characters